


Untitled Bat-boys x Harry Potter Crossover

by skyfluff



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Tags to be added, Title TBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfluff/pseuds/skyfluff
Summary: This story has not been officially started and will update often once it has been. It was inspired by an abandoned crossover fic by Echo1374.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Untitled Bat-boys x Harry Potter Crossover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Bloody Odd Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764470) by [Echo1374](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo1374/pseuds/Echo1374). 



Character profiles:

Since Harry Potter is mainly live action, I decided to create my own live action versions of the bat-boys, just to make visualization a bit easier while reading. I’ll also be adding in the other characters’ profiles for visualization purposes. If you disagree with these live-action castings, feel free to pick your own actor/model/person to visualize as the character of your choice, these are merely here to make visualization easier and are not strict castings you have to follow unless you want to. You can imagine the whole thing animated for all I care. 😂

Richard “Dick” Grayson, Nightwing

Casted: Brenton Thwaites 

I honestly almost cast a model as Dick, until I remembered DC's live action show 'Titans' and thought: _yeah, Brenton Thwaites might as well be a model._ Besides, he plays Dick so well that I couldn't possibly replace him with anyone. The version of Dick he plays in Titans is much darker than what I plan to write, but luckily, Brenton has the sweetest smile, I'm positive he could pull off a more playful Dick equally as well as the darker version he typically portrays. Brenton has chocolatey brown eyes which I replaced with the bright blue Dick is known for.

Hero-ing wardrobe:

Jason Todd, Red Hood

Casted: Dylan O’Brien

Because of his good looks and light-hearted personality, Dylan O’Brien had originally been one of the people I had considered for Dick Grayson. However, I feel like he fits Jason Todd perfectly. Jason is depicted as larger in stature, and Dylan is a tall, muscular guy, towering over Tyler Posey in the later seasons of Teen Wolf (although, he was an adult in the later seasons, but he still pulls off the whole just-an-adulty-looking-teen thing.) I remembered him as Styles and realized he’s also really good at the whole cynical-sarcasm thing, something I can imagine Jason also doing often. Dylan has brown eyes while Jason has blue, so I edited them in, along with Jay’s little tuft of white hair at his forehead. 

Hero-ing wardrobe:

Timothy Drake, Red Robin

Casted: Logan Lerman 

Logan Lerman was someone I came across while scrolling through a list of suggested live-action robin actors. I recognized him immediately from Percy Jackson and was like, _yes, much yes, very needed_ , and here we are. He has a younger, more boyish look compared to David and Dylan (mostly because I chose photos of him from when he was younger 🤭). He has the blue eyes and dark hair needed for Tim, and I think it’s pretty easy to see him as Tim, so he is now Tim.

Hero-ing wardrobe:

Damian Wayne, Robin

Casted: David Mazouz

Damian Wayne is Batman’s one and only blood-child, whom everyone says looks exactly like his father, if not slightly more tanned thanks to his mother’s Arab and Chinese ancestors. So who better to play the eleven-year-old Bruce Wayne look-alike than young Bruce Wayne himself? David Mazouz is the actor who was cast to play Bruce Wayne at 13 in the prequel show titled ‘Gotham’. He easily presents a strong and respect-inducing feeling, much like Damian, and his cool stare makes you immediately think:  _ dangerous billionaire type _ . I couldn’t think of anyone more suited to play Dami than David. Although, imagining him speaking the way Damian does and having such a short-fuse is kind of difficult, but I believe in y’alls’ imagine-happens. 

Hero-ing wardrobe:

(Just pretend it’s child sized, lol)

Harry Potter

Casted: Daniel Radcliffe 

Hermoine Granger

Casted: Emma Watson

Ronald “Ron” Weasley

Casted: Rupert Grint 

Other

Slytherin uniform worn by Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian


End file.
